Lost Part II
by bleach.and.ink
Summary: The second part in a multi part story. Angel's back and he's got a secret he's not sharing. Something happened between Riley and Buffy. Giles is still missing. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!! sorry some material isn't appropriate for younger kids. abusive rela


DISCLAIMER: i don't own any of these characters, i wish i owned angel but that's not possible. they all belong to joss whedon.  
  
this is a carry on of Lost part I also by me. You could catch on from here or start by reading part one. HAVE FUN!!!!  
  
LOST PART II  
  
  
Confused, disoriented and sore. That was all he could feel. Luckily, things slowly came into focus and his eyes adjusted to the dark light. To his left, tall and cloaked creatures walked and talked. In front of him was a large dark hall, in it clicking sounds echoed through it. To his right seemed to be some sort of altar room. More hooded figures stood around a statue with their heads bowed. He was in a humungous primitive carved cave. Ancient symbols were carved on the walls but he couldn't make them out. As he tried to get up to read them, he found himself tied to the chair he was sitting on. It fell over and landed with a loud crash and many of the hooded figures rushed over too investigate. Soon he felt a sharp pain in his arm and soon felt sleepy.   
  
"Damn" Giles said as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
"I'm cold." Buffy complained.   
  
"Here have my jacket." Riley offered before Angel could say anything. He was still touchy and unsure about Angel's reappearance.   
  
"We've been in here for like, 3 hours and haven't found a Zombie's Galore Store yet." Xander commented.   
  
"Maybe..Maybe...Maybe we should split up again?" Willow meekly suggested.   
  
"Xander, Angel and I will go together. Buffy and Riley, you two can go together." She said walking in one direction.   
  
Nobody noticed but when Buffy heard the setup she shuddered.   
  
"Xander can go with them too." Angel commented. He wasn't sure about Riley and didn't want anything to happen to Buffy, although he knew she could take care of herself.   
  
"OK. We can meet up right here." Willow pointed out a connection of their two separate pipes.   
  
"Gotcha." Buffy said as she slowly headed off on her way with Xander and Riley.  
  
  
  
"I sense you haven't told her yet?" Willow questioned her accomplice as soon as they were out of hearing distance of the others.   
  
"No, I haven't." Angel said somberly. "Why not? You'll have to tell her someday. Otherwise she'll find out on her own. That wouldn't be to good now would it?" Willow felt like her lecture hall professor.   
  
"She's got her own problems right now and doesn't need to deal with this too. Maybe after we find Giles and then..." Angel trailed off.   
  
"It's not just you having to deal with it. You place this on me too. I hate knowing something and not being able to tell my best friend. I almost brokedown and told her but...but, I think you should do it!!! It's not my problem!!!" Willow screamed.  
  
  
  
"So.." Xander tried to lighten the disturbing silence.   
  
"What are you up too lately Riley?"  
  
"Nothin. Just got post Initiative work and life. You?"   
  
"Not much. Sitting around, watching TV and eating chips." 'What a feeble convo.' Xander thought.   
  
"Yo, Buffster!" he called at the fading Slayer.   
  
"Buffster!" Xander yelled. "Huh, oh, yeah. What?" Buffy said, alerting herself.   
  
"You even drift in front of your friends? How inconsiderate. You spend more time in lala land than with the real world. That's how come things aren't working between me and you. I wonder why your friendships aren't breaking up either." Riley yelled at Buffy.   
  
"Riley, not in front of other people. Can we talk later? We're looking for Giles right now." Buffy interrupted.   
  
Xander was very grateful but Riley persisted.   
  
"No. You seem to go off and find this dreamy land and stay there. I mean come on. Something must be going on. Your ex is back in town. I think I deserve to know what's going on."   
  
"If I knew...Maybe you just don't deserve to know!!! I have no clue what is going on and why Angel is back in Sunnydale. I drift off because...because.."Buffy drifted off into tears.   
  
"Buffy...I...I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Riley hated to see her cry.   
  
"Shut up. Just shut up. Your never sorry. GO AWAY!!! Xander can we go find the others. I want to get out of here." Buffy cried into Xander's arms and he kept them walking.   
  
Riley followed with a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
The short, dreamless sleep wore off soon enough and Giles found himself facing a different way in the vast hall.   
  
'God, how'd I get here.' he thought to himself.   
  
All he could remember were faces of zombies, and...and...  
  
'Willow, Xander and Angel. Where are they? They were with me. Where are they?' he thought.   
  
From what was visible Rupert could not see they weren't in the hall with him. Horrible images of torture flashed in his mind. He soon replace those with images of them coming to save him. He looked around and tried to figure out what was around without attracting much attention. The large dark hallway with the echoing clicking noise was now to Giles' right. In front of him was the hall of wandering cloaked figures and to his left was a set of large wooden doors. Inside these doors smaller doors were hung and cloaked figures walked in and out of them.. The figures, he noticed, didn't shuffle like zombies.   
  
'So they're either human or walking demons. Oh joyous fun.' Rupert thought.   
  
One of the hooded figures came over and noticed his prisoner was awake so once again Giles was pricked and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god Buffy what happened?" Willow ran to her friend.  
  
"Nothing. We can talk later. I just want to go home." Buffy cried.  
  
Angel saw Riley and scowled.   
  
'Something like this was bound to happen.' Angel thought to himself.  
  
"Well the easiest way out is through that man hole right there. It comes out in an alley way. I think next to the Bronze." Willow said handing her friend a tissue.  
  
"You go first." Angel said to Riley.  
  
"No, I think Buffy should go first." Xander commented.  
  
The comment was received a little late because Riley already had the man hole cover off and Buffy was climbing out of the whole. Willow followed, then Xander and finally Angel.   
  
"I'm coming home with you." Willow said to Buffy as they started walking down the street.  
  
"What about the cars?" Buffy asked through the tissue.  
  
"We can get them in the morning. I've gotta go. Bye gang." Xander called walking the other way.  
  
Before anyone could say anything to Angel or Riley they both disappeared into the night. And Willow walked Buffy home.  
  
  
  
"OK, so what happened down there?" Willow probed Buffy for questions.   
  
The two girls were sitting on Buffy's bed Buffy was cuddling a stuffed dog and constantly blowing her nose.   
  
"Your the only one who knows this so far. I don't know where to start. I can't believe this happened to me. Why?!?" Buffy yelled and wiped her tear stained eyes with a tissue.   
  
"Take your time. I can be here unless you want me to leave." Willow comforted her friend.  
  
"Well, it all started when I met Riley. We were all fine and dandy at the beginning of our relationship but then things started to go downhill. I would go visit him and he'd have had a couple of beers and then he started to bitch at me, and hit me, and beat me up. I was so scared I just covered them up by saying they were from patrolling. He kept threatening me and just hit me. I didn't fight back for fear of getting hit even more. I came home and cried and hid and kept going off to my perfect dream land. It was perfect because I believed that I was loved and had fun. Riley started threatening me more and more when I did this. Soon I started not returning his calls and then he'd come over and I'd leave. I hated it but I didn't want to break up with him for fear of something happening to me or my mom. It drove me nuts and so finally in the tunnel he was bitching at me and Xander was there and I told him to stop and he didn't stop. I just burst into tears. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!!" Buffy screamed. She let out sobs and blew her nose on more tissues.  
  
"Oh my god. That's horrible. Why didn't you tell anybody sooner. We could've stopped him." Willow said as she bent over to give Buffy a hug.   
  
"I couldn't he...he threatened me if I did. We broke up yesterday and he is trying to get back with me. I wish he'd just leave Sunnydale." Buffy calmed down.   
"Maybe we can work something out." Willow said as she dug through the bag of stuff she had brought with them on their adventures in the sewer.  
  
"What about Giles?" Buffy looked longingly out the window.  
  
"He can defend himself until we can get Riley to leave. It shouldn't take but this evening. I just need to make a few phone calls." Willow got up and grabbed the phone from Buffy's night stand and dialed Xander's phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Xander. Come over to Buff's house pronto."  
  
"What's wrong with her though?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here. Hurry."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
The click let Willow know it was time to ask Buffy a question.  
  
"Buffy. Where might Angel be?" Willow looked at her friend with stressed eyes.  
  
"555-1479, try there." She sniffled.  
  
"Hello?" a voice on the other line said.  
  
"Hi, Angel? It's Willow."  
  
"Oh, hi Will. What's up?"  
  
"Come to Buffy's house now."  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Just co-"  
  
She was cut off by a click which meant Angel was on his way.  
  
"Well all we need is something of Riley's. Do you mind if I draw with chalk on your floor?" Willow said being cautious.  
  
"Sure. Why not. I have his sweatshirt. Here." Buffy said getting the sweatshirt out of her closet.  
  
"BUFFY, Xander's here!!!" Joyce screamed from downstairs.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Summers. Buffy called. Can I go upstairs?" Xander started walking up the stairs without a reply.  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong with her?" Joyce looked worried.  
  
"I don't have any idea." Xander called from the top of the stairs.  
  
The doorbell rang once again and this time a large figure stood in the doorway. One Joyce hadn't seen in a long time and right now didn't really care to see ever again.  
  
"Angel?!?" She was taken aback as he entered freely.  
  
"May I help you sir?" Joyce looked worried.  
  
"Where's Buffy? She called me a little while ago." He said calmly.  
  
"She's upstairs. If anything happens to her I hold you responsible." Joyce said accusingly.  
  
"Whatever happened was not because of me. If I find out anything believe me, I'll let you know." Angel said as he ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Ok. Here goes." Willow said gathering her composure.  
  
"Spirit of this man, leave this town, for you do more harm than good. This poor girl was hurt and now wants you gone. Be gone by sunrise, or never see the rise of any girls eyes." Willow repeated the chant and soon Riley's sweatshirt had disintegrated and the spell was finished.  
  
"That's done. What was it about anyways?" Xander stood in a corner of Buffy's girly room.  
  
"I was beat up by Riley." Buffy said bluntly.  
  
"You didn't tell anyone?" Angel looked at her questioningly.  
  
"No. He threatened me. I don't wanna talk about it. Besides we need to find Giles." Buffy retorted.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to you later." Angel whispered.   
  
"I think we need to find Giles who is probably under attack by Zombies." Xander spoke up after shutting his wide open mouth.   
  
"Well, let's go back down." Willow said packing her bag back up.  
  
  
  
  
Part III is coming, i'm working on it.  
  



End file.
